Under The Sea (Multi-Fandom Mermaid One-Shots Reader Insert)
by coolkat1221
Summary: Mermaid/Merman one-shots of either you or your favorite character tho odds are I'm more than likely going to make the fictional characters Mermaids/Mermen since I like it better that way but hey I might spice it up a bit here and there.
1. The Boy From Before Merman Zen Reader

**Fandom: Mystic Messenger **

**Character: Zen**

**Setting: Merman AU**

**Requested?: No**

**Quick warning: there is some mentions of suicide as well as the MC actually attempting it that might trigger someone so just in case it does I'm placing this warning here to help avoid that.**

**Read on at your own accord.**

**I'm like 80% sure that's not Zen but he looks close enough and I couldn't find anything better so please just pretend that's Zen Okay? ^u^**

**BTW just so there's no confusion this does not take place in the same word of the game so yeah (It was probably unnecessary but I just wanted to be sure)**

_I don't necessarily remember much from my childhood but I do recall this young boy that was around my age, he was always at the beach every time I saw him._

_He was a rather pretty boy with shoulder length silver hair and crimson red eyes, and fair skin. I don't think I've ever seen him in a shirt and his lower half would always be covered by something so I never got to see him at full height._

_I always wrote it off as him loving being in the water, I would have joined him if I could swim but I couldn't so I'd stay on land and just practice my drawing as I talked to him._

_I wasn't any good at it at the time so it would look kind of silly but whenever I showed them to the boy, he would always react so favorably to them and genuinely seemed to like them._

_So no matter how silly I thought they were I would always show them to him and no one else and honestly feel better about my drawings._

_And things in general, now that I think about it, these are the only good memories I think I have about my childhood if I did have any good moments other than the time I spent with that boy I don't remember them._

_But that's probably normal I guess and it's not like it's a big deal at least I still remembered the boy...but I don't remember his name._

_I remember almost everything about him but his name, I remember his voice, the way his eyes lit up when they saw me running towards him, how he acted when I showed my drawings._

_I even remember the day he stopped showing up at our meeting place though I don't know why? I kept coming back there day after day with the hope that he'd one day show up but he never did._

_A year later something terrible happened, my Dad had started to show signs of Alzheimer's and it was getting pretty bad, to the point where he needed to be put away and my Brothers and I needed to stay with our Aunt and Uncle._

_They weren't bad people and they were nice enough to take us in but it wasn't the same as living with my Father, I wanted him back, I wanted him to be normal again._

_I also wanted to see the boy again, and I wanted to be back home as well, I kept focusing on these three things rather than doing much of anything else._

_Like being a good respectable guest or a responsible older sister, none of those things even crossed my mind once, I didn't think of how much of a burden I was being to my Aunt and Uncle or how much my younger Brothers needed me right now._

_I was being a terrible older Sister and the moment I turned 18 I left, moving in with a friend I made in high school but things didn't get better for me._

_Even then I was miserable and I didn't know how my friend put up with me nor why he was even friends with me, I'm not even sure on how we became friends in the first place?_

_But I know that I should have been a better friend..._

_It's funny that the one time I finally see how bad of a person I've been is when it's too late to even change it, as soon as I could afford it I went back to my old hometown so I could go back to that beach one last time to commit suicide._

_Why there when I could have done it literally anywhere else? Because it was my home, it was the only place I can remember ever feeling happy..._

_It seemed only fitting for me to end my life there.. plus if being a ghost is a real thing then at least I'm stuck at a place I love and has the best sunset I've ever seen and I can tolerate._

_As I went further down and my vision became spotted with black specks here and there, I felt something wrap around my torso and jerk my body upwards._

_Not long I felt lips on mine and pushed myself up to spit out the water that was in me, when I was done I saw a man with long silver hair, crimson red eyes, and a fair complexion..._

_He studied me for a bit before smiling brightly... heh.. he looked like an angel...maybe I was successful in killing myself after all?_

_"It's you...you've finally returned"_

**Sorry it was short but I plan on doing a part 2 eventually (I don't exactly have a good track record with actually getting around to those ^^')**

**Has anyone seen Splash? Love that movie growing up, it's what made me love mermaids well that and my love for water.**

**Oh and totally didn't base this one shot off of it I just felt like talking about the movie is all .**


	2. The Boy From Before: Merman Zen x Reader

**The Boy From Before: Merman Zen x Reader** **Part 2**

**Fandom: Mystic Messenger **

**Character: Zen**

**Setting: AU**

**Requested?: Well, part 2 kinda was if you want to count people asking for one as a request?**

**P.S I was thinking about doing this new thing where I add the character and fandom on here to help those who don't know the fandom or character? It seems like a good idea to me so I just might stick with it but if you guys don't want it I'll toss it (though it's most likely only going to be in the quotev, wattpad and Deviantart since I don't think Archives Of Our Own needs it)**

_"It's you, you finally returned"~ _

He said that with a relieved smile and sincere eyes which was creeping me out, why was some random stranger so happy to see me? Why does he act like he knows me?

These were the questions running through my mind and more as I studied the man before me, taking in every detail in hopes that it might help me figure out why he was so happy to see me...and why he was so familiar looking?...

Long silver hair that stopped around his mid-back, crimson red eyes, these were all things that seemed very familiar, I've seen them somewhere before... Oh my god! How did I not realize it sooner!

Overwhelmed with joy among other emotions upon seeing him again after so long, I jumped him and pulled him into a hug as I cried.

Upon touching him I felt this weird feeling surging through me, I don't quite know how to explain it but things became clear and the pain I've been feeling for so many years just kinda faded away.

It felt nice.

"I'm so happy to see you!" He wrapped his arms around me returning the embrace and for someone that was just in the cold water with me, he was surprisingly warm and... naked.

Why was he naked? Like I get probably not wearing a shirt cause beach, not many do but he's not wearing ANYTHING! He's stark naked.

And I can um, I can feel his friend touching me... I pulled out from the embrace and backed away blushing as I tried to ask him why he was... naked.

"Huh?" He looked confused before coming to some kind of realization, "oh, I..it's a long story" he clearly didn't want to talk about it so I dropped it for now (but I'm sure it's something I will be bringing up again sometime in the near future).

"Alright...then answer me this..where have you been all this time?" His face changed, it held guilt and sadness, his eyes shifted away from mine.

"My family moved... it was all so sudden so I didn't get the chance to say anything...I resented that I didn't get to say goodbye to you" They moved? Why did his family move so suddenly?

"But the first chance I got, I came back here in hopes to find you, I come here every day and night till I could finally see you again" I felt weird hearing that he really returned here just to see me again.

But it was a good kind of weird, it felt like I mattered to someone like really mattered to them and that feeling was nice though weird from it being such a long time since last feeling that way.

"I'm happy that I got to see you again..." Shit, I can't remember his name, ugh damn it. I feel like such shit forgetting his name like this.

"It's Zen," Zen said smiling, I mentally repeated it nodding my head before saying mine.

"I know, I never forgot it" His eyes shone brightly, "I never could nor did I ever wanted to" I must have at some point became easy to drive to tears.

Because hearing that Zen never forgot my name on top of waiting all this time just to see me was getting me all emotional, for so long ever since my Dad got Alzheimer and I had to stay with my Aunt.

I started feeling like no one cared, my Dad was forgetting me, my Aunt wouldn't let me see him anymore, my last memory of him was when I last saw him at that place.

He looked so lost and scared, that was the first time I've ever seen him scared in my entire life, he was always such a strong man.

Even when he found out he had Alzheimer, he still kept on the act that he wasn't scared, I remember that it pissed me off that he was doing that because it made me think he wasn't taking it seriously.

It had never occurred to me that he was just trying not to worry us and that it did frighten him more than he was letting on.

Again I could only think about how I felt and how I thought he should be going about things, I was so selfish, I think I only got worse when my Aunt took me to see my Dad and he didn't even recognize me, his Alzheimerhad gotten that bad.

After that day she stopped taking us to see Dad, she saw how badly it affected me that he had gotten to the point of not even remembering us, that she feared it might hurt me even more if we continued.

I'm only now coming to realize all of this or at least considering that maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought I was but why now am I thinking like this?

I don't know why my way of seeing things changed so suddenly but I'm glad it did even though with this nice view comes with a new realization on just how terrible I've been.

Which is a much worse feeling, realizing how you've been shutting people who only wanted to help you out of your life and blaming them for things that weren't any fault of theirs.

I can't believe I was like that and I can only imagine how my Brothers must have felt, they didn't just lose a day but their sister as well.

As I thought more and more about how awful I've been, and how I could make it better, I felt Zen's warm hand on mine and felt that weird feeling from before.

And I started feeling better again, I wanted to feel this way all of the time and never wanted it to go away.

"Are you okay" I nodded my head in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I better get back home soon" I can't make things better if I'm here and not there, where they are.

"What! Why?" Zen's eyes became sad and I was hit with another wave of emotions, though this time it wasn't those positive ones but sadness.

"I have to get back to my family, I've got a lot to apologize for...I've been a real B-word to them Zen" That felt like an understatement to me, I was worse than just a B-word, I was practically hell to them.

Making things harder for everyone then they had to be and I wasn't one just to my family but to my poor friend Yoosung who let me live with him and was so kind to me...even when I didn't deserve it.

"Even to Yoosung who has been nothing but a good friend, I don't know why he even let me stay with him" I don't think I would have put up with me the way Yoosung has, I don't anyone in this world would have either.

"I see..." Zen looked upset but the emotion didn't stay long, it was soon replaced with a hopeful and cheerful light in his eyes as he suggested an idea.

"I could come with you! It would be nice for me to see more places" I wasn't sure what to say, should I say no? He's a grown man I can't tell him where he can and can't go but I don't think bringing him back is the best idea.

Where would he stay? I don't own the place Yoosung does, it's his apartment and there's barely any room for the two of us to bring Zen there, I just... I just don't see where he's going to stay.

"Zen... I'm sorry but you can't but now that I know that you moved back here I can come to visit when I can and if you give me your number I can call you" The hope and cheer left as the saddening look return but this time with confusion as company.

"I...I don't have a num-ber" Zen struggled to say.

"Oh.. well then I'll just visit when I can" I stood up and quickly averted my gaze to keep from looking at his bottom half.

"O-okay..when do you think you'll be visiting?" I shrugged, I don't know when I'll have the time to, it's not like it cost much to travel here but that's not the problem.

Me finding the time is, I didn't even have time for today but that didn't matter since...well just since and let's let that sentence unfinished, I'm sure it's clear where I was going with that anyway.

"I'm sorry Zen but I don't know, hopefully not long, I really would like to see you again soon" I used my left hand to rub my right elbow, sighing.

"But I really do need to go back and apologize for my behavior, see if I can fix things and try to be better" Zen rose up and stepped toward me a tiny bit.

"I don't see why that means I can't come?" He sounded confused like he honestly didn't understand.

"Well There wouldn't be any place for you to stay and I have to leave as soon as possible if I want any chance of getting back before I miss work" Even then my chances of getting there on time are slim but with a little luck it probably won't be too late.

"Which speaking of I should go now, it was nice seeing you again Zen, I'll try to be back soon" I gave him a quick hug before rushing off for a payphone.

My cell is definitely a no go after the stunt I just pulled.

? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ

Well, I didn't find a payphone (honestly what did I expect?) but I was fortunate enough to come across someone who lends me their's, I called Yoosung and told him where I was.

He, of course, was wondering why was I back in my old hometown and why hadn't I said anything about going but I told him, I'd explain everything once he picked me up.

With how terrible of a friend I was, I was surprised he agreed to do it, I honestly called him in hopes he'd do it but didn't expect that he would.

I was filled with relief when he said he'd be on his way, I gave the phone back to the person and went to the place I told Yoosung to pick me up from.

It was going to be a while so I ended up falling asleep as I was waiting.

the dream I was having as I slept was very weird, it was tonight's events but it was slightly different, as I was drowning, I feeling helpless and having last minute regrets.

I saw Zen swimming towards me but that's not what was weird it was that he had a fishtail like a mermaid or something, why would I dream that he was a merman?

I've never really given any thought to mermaids or the likes before in my life and I don't see how what happened tonight would influence my dreams like this.

But yet here I was dreaming about Merman Zen and receiving CPR from him...what a weird dream to have...

**You will not believe how hard this was for me to write without wifi, I kept forgetting if rather or not mc had a car or if I mentioned she took the bus there cause originally when I wrote the third-ish draft she took a bus there and I wasn't sure if I stuck with that or not.**

**Another reason that made this hard for me was because I kept cringing on how I was writing Zen, like no man that's not how he's supposed to be but I'm not used to his character yet so I don't know how to write him properly at the moment.**

**Also, I'm sorry for how out of character Zen is first time writing him I believe, so I'm having trouble nailing his character (it's going to be that way for a lot of MM characters until I get the hang of writing them)**


	3. Humans Make Better Company:Merman Romano

My name is Lovino and I'm the prince of Atlantis, and though I am the eldest of my two Brothers everyone seems sure that either Feliciano or Sebastian (Seborga) will inherit the throne.

The reason being that they were more Merpeople friendly and could always seem to get the Merpeople of the Kingdom to love them, whereas I on the other hand...seemed to hate me.

I don't know what it is with me, I'm just not that great of a talker, everything I say seems to come out wrong, no matter how hard I try I just say or do something that no seems to like.

Well, that is until I met this human girl named (Y/n), she seems to not be bothered by any of the things I say or do, and I don't really do anything that's all that different from what I say to the others.

When they say something dumb or stupid I point out they get mad, when she says other dumb or stupid I point it out she laughs and shrugs it off...

Are humans just better at handling these types of things? I don't know but because I get along with her better and she's a lot more tolerable than all the merpeople I've met here, I spend most of my free time up there with her (alright if I'm being honest I spend my time up there with her regardless if it's my free time or not).

So far no one's really caught on to what I've been doing since thankfully I'm known for skipping out on my prince duties anyway.

I don't like them, all that ever happens is I do something wrong and get lectured, I get annoyed so I swim off ignoring my teacher as they call for me and go to my favorite spot to laze about.

But that spot had to be forgotten about once they caught on to that's my go-to spot thanks to Feliciano so I switched it to the beach but I made sure to avoid the parts the humans hang around at.

Well, I tried I still ended up spotted by (Y/n) somehow she got me to stay and talk, and so now that's pretty much what we do, stay there and talk.

Since that's all I can pretty much do with her, I can't go on land I don't have legs and she can't come down her she's a human, we'd both be in big trouble her more than me.

I don't even know how much worse would her's be but I know that it would be bad so even though I'd like to see all these cool things on land she's mention I just have to settle with hearing about it.

I arrive at our meeting place later than usual cause it took longer to lose the teacher this time around and I had to make sure that I really did, in fact, lose him before coming here.

As always she's the first one out of the two of us to arrive first and was just sitting there waiting patiently for me, I swim up casually.

"Hola" I raise my hand in a wave, she stands up to move closer to the ocean smiling as she greats back.

"Lovino" She sits down closer to the shoreline with the bag of new things she has to show me.

"Okay so that cafe finally welcomed back their beach time fun time mini cakes I told you about and I remembered how interested you seemed in trying them so I thought why don't I bring you some?" She pulls out two they have different color fro-sting?

I think that's what she called it? One was blue and the other pink, I went for the blue because I remember her saying that the pink was more her favorite.

"Oh don't worry you can try the pink I brought enough flavors for the both of us to get an equal amount" With that in my I switched over for the pink cause I was curious to how good it was that would make it her favorite out of all the flavors she's mentioned?

When I took a bite, I immediately it was really good better than anything I've ever tasted before, I eventually got around to the others but the pink one was definitely the best.

"Well, now I know to just stick with the strawberry flavor for the two of us" Strawberry so that was its name come to think of it I do remember her mentioning that name before guess I forgot.

After we finished the rest of the mini cakes she pulled more stuff from the bag, one was a new tissue to this man-ga series we were both hooked on Eden's Zero.

I was never the reading type but this thing was different, it had pictures as well as words and it was actually fun to read, it's a shame we didn't have anything like this back home.

Sadly though I can't take it with me it would ruin the man-ga, I would know I accidentally dropped the first one in when a certain scene that was pretty sad showed up.

When that happened and I saw what I've done, I expected (Y/n) to be mad but she shrugged and said these things happen if she had been one of the teachers or other merpeople that were supposed to help guide my brothers and I.

I would have never heard the end of it, that was the moment I decided that I wanted to hang around this girl more, I'll admit that I wasn't too sure about my constantly visiting a human.

But that day there just sealed it for me, some times I wonder how could a human be better company to a merman than other merpeople?

I don't know but it's not something I care about anymore, now I just enjoy her company and friendship not that I'd tell her that, it'd go to her head or something.

Our peaceful and quiet time together was interrupted when a strange ringing sound started coming from (Y/n) pa... ? Her something.

When a ringing sound started coming from her something, she reached into a little slit on the front left side and pulled out a strange looking thing I've never seen before.

"What's that?" I pointed as I tried to lift myself closer to her to get a better look at the thing, she looked at me confused for a bit before blinking.

"Wait, did I not tell you about phones?" She face palmed, "God I'm an idiot, I told you about animes and mangas, and all my favorite foods but I left out how humans reach one another when too far away" She chuckled.

"It's a cell phone, humans use it to contact one another when they can't... or just don't want to in person, I'll explain it more later but first let me take this" She stands up and does something before putting it to her ear.

"Hey, Dad... oh, I'm at Books a Millon and lost track of time...yeah I'm leaving right now, I'll be there soon k'bye" She press her thumb down then places the thing back where she got it before turning to me.

"Gotta go, I have some stuff I need to do, see you again tomorrow" She waves picking up her stuff and rushing off, I wanted to ask her what stuff but she just seemed like in such a rush that I said to myself forget it.

I'd ask later, I swim back home disappointed that our time was shorter than usual but some of that is on me, I did arrive later than usual.

If I had just been faster at ditching those none hint taking teachers, I would have had more time to spend with (Y/n) but I'd be sure to not make the same mistakes tomorrow.

I'd definitely have more time with her next time.

When I got back returned to quite the lecture from the teachers before I could go to my room, on the way there I saw Feliciano swimming next to Sebastian trying to tell him something but Sebastian didn't seem too interested like usual.

"Not now Feliciano, I have a headache" Sebastian Swim to his door shutting it in Feliciano's face.

"But Sebastian you won't believe what I found out!" Feliciano's eyes cut to me very briefly before going back to the Sebastian door until I guess he finally registered my presence.

I sighed thinking that whatever it was he wanted to tell Sebastian he was now going to try me instead but he didn't, he just gasped and went straight towards his room.

Weird... but whatever works in my favor, I shrug off Feliciano's weird behavior and go to my room.

? ﾟﾌﾊ?

Alright I changed up my tactics this time and was able to get away without a chase this time around things were going perfect and in fact, I did such a good job at ditching those losers that I should actually be on time for once!

Ha which means more time to talk to (Y/n) more time to learn these about the human world that the others don't, of course, it's not really going to do me any good knowing any of that stuff down here but who cares it's interesting.

Unlike the useless stuff they teach here, that's for sure.

I picked up my pace a little more cause I just didn't want to wait any longer to see (Y/n) (plus I also really like the idea of more time together).

I didn't exactly arrive on time thanks to unforeseen obstacles but I'm not as late as usual so that's something, I should still be able to spend more time than I usually get to with (Y/n).

And that's all that matters.

Poking my head out of the water with more enthusiasm than I've ever had before only for it to be gone within a blink of an eye the moment I saw my Idiota brother Feliciano up there.

**_Talking_****_to_****_(Y/n)! _****No, no no no no NO!**

(Y/n) was suppose to be my friend what is he doing talking to her! Why is he even at the surface? He's scared of humans, so why was he here?

I stayed floating in that exact spot not moving as the waves gently splashed against me, I just couldn't move, I was trying to process what it would mean for both (Y/n) and I now that Feliciano knows that we hang out.

The Idiota was a blabbermouth, he was sure to let this slip eventually even if he doesn't mean to he will, it's only a matter of time, Poseidon how did he even find this place and what would make him even go over to her in the first place?

"Lovino" I hear (Y/n) voice cheerfully call out to me, once she finally took notice of me which made Feliciano aware of my presence.

Causing him to turn around, smiling even more cheerfully than (Y/n), he had bits of the strawberry mini cakes on around his mouth making just a tiny bit of why he probably came up to her.

But that doesn't explain it entirely since they knew I was here, I swim towards them and without putting in thought or care on how to word my question in a nicer manner I just went ahead and asked.

"What in the heck are you doing here Feliciano?" My question came out a bit on the harsh side but I didn't care, he was ruining this, (Y/n) was my friend, my one and only friend where's he had plenty.

Feliciano reeled back a bit surprised by my tone, he was used to my attitude but I guess he could sense how different it was compared to previous times.

Feliciano fiddled with his fingers avoiding eye contact, "Well, Sebastian and I noticed that you don't really hang out at your usual spot and that you seemed different...happier maybe?" Feliciano sighed.

"So I suggested that you might have met a lovely merlady but Sebastian said that it was probably because you found an even better hiding spot so we placed a bet on which was it?" Feliciano raised his index finger smiling breaking out on his face completely erasing the slightly frightened and confused expression from before.

"So Sebastian and I followed you but with how fast you were going and all the unexpected turns he may smack into the side of a building and in his dying breath wished for me to go on" Feliciano wipes a tear, so that explains Sebastian's headache and why Feliciano instead of seizing the opportunity to tell me.

"It wasn't easy but I managed to keep up, little did I know though was that your new spot was the surface, I almost left not wanting to follow you up but then I heard you greet someone and they greeted back and they sounded like a female so I got curious" Damn it so if I had just quietly swim up to (Y/n).

None would have happened? He might have just left and would have never found out about (Y/n)? Dammit!

"But I was shocked to see that it was a human female so I tried to think of ways to save you or call for help before I could I noticed that you two seemed pretty friendly and that you were...reading which I thought was strange but Miss (Y/n) let me read one and it was so cool and then she gave me her mi..me? That thing you guys ate yesterday!" He read one of the Man-ga series that(Y/n) wanted to show me before me?

"Did...did you tell anyone?" Feliciano shook his head but paused mid shake as a thoughtful expression grew on his face.

"Well, I tried to tell Sebastian that I was sort of right and that you were meeting up with a lady just not a _merlady _but he had a nasty headache so he didn't want to talk and by morning I was way too excited to even remember telling him because I came here as soon as it was light out" He got up that early? And it's safe to say that he waited for (Y/n) to show up since he's here before me.

And now that I think about it I don't recall seeing him at all until now.

"It took a while for her to show up once I got here but when she did I couldn't help but just great her as soon as she entered my line of sight, of course, that scared her which I didn't mean to but she was so nice she forgi-" I cut Feliciano not caring to hear any more I already know how forgiving (Y/n), I don't need to hear him babble on about stuff I knew way before him.

Piff like he's some kind of an expert on my _friend! _If I hadn't met her first he sure as hell never would have, he's never had the desire to go to the surface a day in his life but as soon as he finds out I have a friend that he could swoop in and steal as usual he's suddenly got over his fear of the world above.

"Okay, I get it, you don't need to recap me on the stuff I already know" I crossed my arms as I narrowed my eyes before letting them fall on the man-ga that I was supposed to be reading today.

(Y/n) noticed and handed it over to me, Feliciano saw and his eyes gleam as he perks up swimming closer to me.

"Oh, you're going to read it now? That's great you are going to love it the main girl sharie? And Ken? Are so cute together but it's sad that they both die at the end" Feliciano hunched over as tears welled up at the corner of his eyes but I wasn't too focused on that I was too busy being pissed that he spoiled it.

"Feliciano!" He flinched back, looking at me with worry and confusion.

"What?" He asked but before I could say anything (Y/n) stepped in figuratively before I could say anything.

"Feliciano, you spoiled the ending for Lovino, that ruins part of the experience" I huffed trying to calm myself.

"Oh... I'm sorry Lovino... I didn't mean to" With how (Y/n) was staring at me I could tell how she wanted me to respond, it took a lot in me to keep my voice at a certain level and of a decent tone.

"It's fine... I still have other things to look forward to.." As much as I wanted to get into it I just couldn't not with how Feliciano was taking this as an opportunity to flirt with (Y/n).

I soon sat it down and swam over to them, "Done already?"( Y/n) asked figuring that, that was probably why I was coming over not knowing that I just didn't want them growing closer.

"No, I'm not in a reading mood..." I watched them from the corner of my eye trying to think of what to say to get (Y/n) full attention on me and not Feliciano who was resting his arms on (Y/n) lap.

It was ticking me off seeing them like that, and they would most likely be staying like that until I figure out what to say, it didn't take too long for me to remember yesterday thanks to how hard I kept whacking my brain.

Now with a question in mind I jumped to action not wanting to wait a second longer, "Oh, what was it you had to do yesterday?"

"Huh?" (Y/n) was confused for a second before piecing together what I was referring to.

"Oh uh, I was late with helping my Dad with something, nothing really important," She says but the look in her eyes don't match what she's trying to portray vocally.

"What did you help him with?" Feliciano asked for more details not getting that (Y/n) didn't want to say more than she already had.

"Just packing some things up Feliciano like I said nothing important" (Y/n) shook her head dismissively, "anyway Lovino I almost didn't notice but you got here a lot earlier than your usual time"

"Yeah, I didn't have much to do so I decided why not show up earlier than usual" I tried to play it off like it wasn't a big thing or at least shouldn't be treated as such.

I didn't want her to know how hard it was for me to even meet up with her in the first place, afraid that she might call it off altogether and I didn't want that.

I enjoy our time together it means the world to me which is why I don't want Feliciano here ruining it but he's not catching any of my hints so it's something I'm just going to have to straight out tell him when alone.

Stop whatever is happening before it becomes too late.

Before (Y/n) starts to prefer Feliciano company over mines like everyone else has...

"Well, it's getting close to when I should get going later you two" (Y/n) grabs her stuff and walks off, Feliciano waves her goodbye energetically promising to see her tomorrow.

"Feliciano come on!" I yank him by the arm pulling him under, he doesn't try to pull free but he does ask me why I was being so harsh.

"I want you to stop hanging out with (Y/n)" I demanded.

"What? Why?" Feliciano slipped free gazing at me questioningly.

"Because (Y/n) is my friend, you already have your own friends more than enough if I'm being honest you don't need to add (Y/n) to your already overflowing list" Feliciano still didn't seem to get it.

"Lovino there's no such thing as more than enough friends, there's no limit on it"

"There is now so back off" Feliciano shook his head.

"No!" We argue back and forth, and got nowhere, Feliciano refused to see how much I just wanted to continue my peaceful days with (Y/n) as they've always been.

And I refuse to let (Y/n) be another friend on the list of stolen friends Feliciano has taken from me, eventually, we saw neither one was backing down and that at the time being there was nothing either of us could do about it.

I wasn't bound to use force or threats and neither was Feliciano so until he changes his mind or till (Y/n) sees whatever body else as we are both stuck with sharing her time.

I swam off to my room angrily while Feliciano did whatever I didn't care enough to look, I just went to bed with the intent of getting up earlier than Feliciano and hope that maybe that gives me some kind of advantage or something.

**Yes I added more to it, I wasn't happy with how I ended it so I wrote some more stuff to flesh it out but maybe I added too much? I couldn't figure out where to stop it so I kept going until it felt right.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	4. MerpeopleMakeBetterCompany:Merman Romano

**Part 2  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Characters: Romano & Italy  
Setting: Mermaid AU  
Requested: No  
? ﾟﾌﾊ****? ﾟﾌﾊ****? ﾟﾌﾊ****?**

I arrived at Lovino's and I special meet up place on time as I usually did not that it really matters since he's typically late, on average I say his usual time is anywhere between twenty to thirty minutes later than the meetup time but despite that fact.

I still show up exactly on time, I once asked him if Merpeople time was different than Human time but he said that was a stupid question to ask.

Though we did eventually look into and found out that Merpeople's clocks tend to be a bit faster than Humans roughly about ten minutes faster.

Rounding the corner I was scared into an almost heart-attack when a friendly bright cheery voice shouted in the loudest voice I've ever heard in my entire life by someone who obviously wasn't Lovino.

The giveaway being other than the fact that it sounded literally nothing like Lovino was that they were way too cheery and upbeat sounding too even be Lovino trying to play a prank.

Due to the sudden strange voice coming from out of nowhere scaring me to death my grip on the shopping bags I was carrying loosen causing me to drop them, they fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to say Ciao" The voice belonged to another Merman this one looked similar to Lovino only he had much kinder features and hair and skin tone was lighter as well as his eyes.

If it weren't for that and the fact that his tail is green where's Lovino's is a type of burgundy they'd easily pass for the other so I think it might be safe to assume that they might be twins or at least related to one another.

But Lovino's never mentioned anything about having siblings... come to think of it Lovnio's never mentioned anything family related period but then again to be fair neither have I.

When hanging out together we avoid anything about relations towards anyone and mostly just talk about each other's world both taking an interest in the other ones home.

Though never a real interest in the other personal life not that I wouldn't be it's just that if I ask him about his he'd surely ask about mines and I come here to escape that kind of nonsense the last thing I'd want is to have to talk about them.

I shake these thoughts off as I crouch down to pick up my bags before stepping closer to this new Merman, "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be here is all"

"Really? How come? Is it usually just you and Lovino?" I nodded as I sat down.

"Yeah, which is fine I really quite enjoy Lovino's company so I never really desired another companion," I said honestly without thinking how that might have sounded so I quickly tried to correct it.

"But I don't mind yours if you feel like keeping me company till Lovino does show up" The Merman nodded his head energetically.

"Si Bella I'd love to" He swam closer folding his arms on my lap as he looking up at me curiously, "so how did you meet Lovino?"

"Well, uh I was feeling kinda down and when I'm usually bummed out I tend to go for walks, I live pretty close by so with all that was on my mind I ended up here without much thinking and... just so happened to have stumbled upon Lovino sleeping"

"I was shocked and at first thought, it was a cosplayer-" The Merman interrupted though it doesn't feel like he was trying to be rude.

"What's a cos-ple-...pla.." He kept stumbling over the word trying hard to actually say it but failed not that I needed him to pronounce it all that well since I can pretty much get what he's trying to say.

"Someone dressing up as someone or something else for fun" He nodded in understands, his attention soon snaps to my bag.

"Hey what's that?" I looked and saw that he was pointing at a manga series I like and wanted Lovino to read, it was peaking out from the bag.

"Oh, it's just a manga" He tried sounding it out but he wasn't all that much better at it than Lovnio.

"Can I read it?" I was taken back that he knew that you were supposed to read it, Lovnio didn't know that when I first showed it to him.

Even explained that the stuff Merpeople read things off of are stones that they craved stuff in, and it wasn't any fun reading off of them.

But then again he just doesn't seem like the type that enjoys reading altogether but he enjoys the mangas I bring him so there's that.

"Yeah just be careful with it, and take care to not get it wet" He nodded his head taking hold of the manga. He had his arms above ground long enough to where I felt it was safe enough that he should be decently dry.

While he was absorbed in reading the manga I started scrolling through my phone every now and then though hearing a different gasp of emotion coming from the Merboy.

He was not a quiet reader and when he finished, he was a sobbing mess, "Whaat! they die in the end?" His eyes got all teary.

"That's not fair" I got closer to comfort him and he quickly accepted it even going as far as to pull me into a hug while he continued to mumble how they should have lived.

I gently pat his back to calm him, "I know, I know, I felt the same way when I read it as well" he slowly became calm but didn't make any moves to pull back.

Though thanks to his stomach grumbling, he did pull back because of that whining that he forgot that he skipped breakfast. He looked pretty sad about that fact.

And not wanting him to be like that for our remaining time I gave him my mini cake, I wasn't really all that hungry myself anyway so why not let the person who is enjoy it?

He happily accepted, "Grazie" It didn't take long for him to finish it up and sighed sounding very satisfied for the time being.

I smiled at how cute he looked with the frosting and crumbs from the strawberry mini cake all around his mouth, in the distance, my eyes caught glimpse of a figure turning my attention toward the figure became clear and I saw that it was Lovnio.

Feelings of happiness and excitement, I happily greeted him.

"Lovino" He stiffens a bit when I shouted his name and it was then that I realized how loud I was being.

Whenever Lovino and I are together we try to be quiet and not do anything that would grab anyone's attention or interest to come over here.

Even when I come here I try to do so without being seen so no one gets curious to why I come here every single day at the exact same time.

The Merman heard me say Lovnio's name and even turns around to great him as well, I couldn't help but notice that Lovino didn't exactly look happy seeing him despite that he looked happy to see Lovino.

Lovino soon made it over here and he was not happy, he was pretty much glaring at the Merman and even questioned rather harshly what he was doing here

"What in the heck are you doing here Feliciano?" Feliciano that was the Merman's name, I can't believe I didn't ask him earlier for his name.

Feliciano reeled back a bit surprised byLovino's tone, I'm not sure how close Feliciano and Lovino are so that makes it hard to tell how use Feliciano should be to Lovino's way of speaking but even I could tell this was different than how he usually sounds.

Feliciano fiddled with his fingers avoiding eye contact, "Well, Sebastian and I noticed that you don't really hang out at your usual spot and that you seemed different...happier maybe?" Happier? How happy is Lovino usually when back home?

The Lovino I know is the version of him that's with me at the beach and that side is not 100% Lovino so I don't know how to take Feliciano and this Sebastian fellow being taken back by how happy Lovino's been with me.

I made sure to pay attention to Feliciano's story since its a welcoming look into Lovino's life back home and a good chance to learn more about him, I don't know if the opportunity will ever present itself again.

"But I was shocked to see that it was a human female so I tried to think of ways to save you or call for help before I could I noticed that you two seemed pretty friendly and that you were...reading which I thought was strange but Miss (Y/n) let me read one and it was so cool and then she gave me her mi..me? That thing you guys ate yesterday!"... I kinda already figured that Merpeople probably didn't think too highly of humans.

Given how Lovino first reacted to seeing me with the added fact that they chose to remain secret from humans but it sort of hurts hearing Feliciano was thinking of calling for someone to help get Lovino away from me.

I know it shouldn't he was just looking out for Lovino and if any of the time I spent with Feliciano is any indicator at all that he's basically a pretty sweet person I don't know what is but still the feeling is there.

"Did...did you tell anyone?" Feliciano shook his head but paused mid shake as a thoughtful expression grew on his face.

"Well, I tried to tell Sebastian that I was sort of right and that you were meeting up with a lady just not a _merlady _but he had a nasty headache so he didn't want to talk and by morning I was way too excited to even remember telling him because I came here as soon as it was light out" I wasn't sure how to feel that Feliciano felt that excited to see me.

Enough to get up as early as he did and wait _as long as he did_ though there's the option that he did it to get a feel for my character now that I think about it's not much of a reason for me to feel anything special from it.

"It took a while for her to show up once I got here but when she did I couldn't help but just great her as soon as she entered my line of sight, of course, that scared her which I didn't mean to but she was so nice she forgi-" Lovino cut Feliciano off in, sounding different than how I'm used to hearing him.

He really acting like he doesn't want Feliciano here, I'm hoping that maybe that's just my imagination but I'm fairly certain that it wasn't and that he for some reason unknown to me, doesn't Want Feliciano here.

"Okay, I get it, you don't need to recap me on the stuff I already know" Lovino crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes before letting them fall on the manga that I brought for him to read.

I picked it up from where Feliciano had placed it and handed it over to Lovino, Feliciano saw and his eyes gleam as he perks up swimming closer to Lovino.

"Oh, you're going to read it now? That's great you are going to love it the main girl sharie? And Ken? Are so cute together but it's sad that they both die at the end" Feliciano hunched over as tears welled up at the corner of his eyes.

I guess he was getting sad all over again from thinking about it well if he comes by to visit more often I'll bring him more happier mangas to read.

"Feliciano!" Lovino shouted from out of nowhere causing Feliciano to flinch back, looking at Lovino with worry and confusion as was I until I remembered what Feliciano just said.

"What?" Feliciano asked, I quickly stepped in before Lovino could say anything, knowing it would be something really harsh and this time Feliciano might not be able to handle it.

"Feliciano, you spoiled the ending for Lovino, that ruins part of the experience" I explained. helping Feliciano realize his mistake.

"Oh... I'm sorry Lovino... I didn't mean to" I looked at Lovino in hopes that he would get that I wanted him to accept the apology in a nice, friendly manner.

"It's fine... I still have other things to look forward to.." I nodded feeling happy that Lovino controlled himself as he dived into the book while Feliciano and I took it upon ourselves to get to know one another better.

He placed a bit of his upper body on my lap mostly just his arms folded across one another as he laid on them looking up at me.

"You know you're really pretty, Bella are all human girls as nice looking as you?" His question caused me to blush a bit with it coming from out of nowhere.

"Uh-uh" I struggled to think of what to say, I never really know how to handle compliments, I get them now and then but it doesn't make responding to them any easier.

"Well, there are prettier ones out there than me so I guess the answer is yes?" That's a good way to answer that question, right?

Feliciano perked up, eyes sparkly with childlike glee upon hearing this, "what! Really? Seems hard to believe" Feliciano staring at me weirdly or at least this one weird sparkle in his eyes that was mixed in with that childishness was weird.

Mostly because I couldn't make it out, from the corner of my eyes I saw Lovino put down the manga, I wasn't sure if he finished it or not so I asked if he had.

"Done already?" Lovino shook his head.

"No, I'm not in a reading mood..." I guess that spoiler was too big to get pass.

"Oh, what was it you had to do yesterday?" Lovino spoke up asking what I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Huh?" I played dumb for a bit in hopes that it makes it seem like nothing all that big.

"Oh uh, I was late with helping my Dad with something, nothing really important," I smile hoping to sell it and move onto something else but then Feliciano got curious and deiced to ask more details.

"What did you help him?"

"Just packing some things up Feliciano like I said nothing important" I really tried to push that it was honestly nothing important, I can't tell Lovino yet it just doesn't feel like the right time.

"Anyway Lovino I almost didn't notice but you got here a lot earlier than your usual time," I said hoping to change the subject and it looked like it worked.

"Yeah, I didn't have much to do so I decided why not show up early for a change" Lovino shrugged nonchalantly but I could tell that it was more than what he was making it out to be.

From what Feliciano said it would seem Lovino enjoys his time with me more than he's been letting on so seeing that he arrived earlier than usual makes me think that he put real effort into it and that makes me happy.

Happy to know that someone would care enough to do that, I've always got the feeling that Lovino cares about stuff more than he'd like to show but I don't think he hides it as well as he thinks.

If you watch him close enough you'll see the stuff he'll do for you, when he dropped my manga in the water ruining it, he tried to make as much as he could remember from it craved into stone.

Even though I told him it was fine, unfortunately, I couldn't keep all of the stones he went through the trouble of making but I did keep one.

I still have it in my room, I don't know why he feels the need to hide the fact that he cares but I try to remain understanding as much as I possibly can.

Cause I can see that's what he needs and it doesn't look like he gets that from back home, I didn't realize it when he first accidentally hinted at it but when I did I put more care into how I speak with him.

As I was looking at Lovino I noticed how much darker it was getting so I checked the time... if I didn't get a move on I'll be late, "Well, it's getting close to when I should get going later you two" I got up grabbing my stuff as I waved goodbye.

"Ciao see you tomorrow" Feliciano promised.

Okay, so I now know that he will be returning, I'll make sure to bring him a more happy ending manga since he will be able to handle those better.

I assume at least he would be able too.


	5. Merman Haru x Reader: Stranded

**Fandom: Free**

**Character: Haru**

**Setting: Mermaid AU**

**Requested: No**

**Part 1**

It was supposed to be a fun summer cruise so how did it turn out like this?

Me, stranded on some island but I wouldn't even have be on this island had I not have been fortunate enough that a Mermaid er Merman... Merdolphin? Whatever he was.

The point is I would have been at the BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN had I not come across some stroke of luck that a man resembling a Merman but with a Dolphin tail in place of a fish one, hadn't found me drowning.

Which I wouldn't have been if some ass hat hadn't knocked me overboard as they tried to push their ugly ass towards the lifeboats.

I'm still fuming over that one cause there were enough for EVERYONE! We all would have gotten off fine if he they just chilled the f**k out.

But now toss people overboard to their death all because your ass can only think of them self, I'm sure that's the right call... NOT!

I hope to GOD that there's a special place in hell waiting for them, *breathes out* calm yourself they are not worth thinking about.

Just try to think on the bright side at the very least I now know that Mermaids exist in they come in all types of aquatic life, Merdolphins, Sharkmen, Squid like peeps, some have Jellyfish like bottoms.

Well according to Haru, I've never actually seen any of them but since he's the fish boy here I'm going to take his word for it.

Haru also tells me that I was lucky that there weren't any Sharkmen hanging around the cruise, saying that they tend to do that from time to time if desperate enough for a meal.

So I thank the gods every day that there wasn't a hungry Sharkman hanging around the cruise but instead Haru who just so happened to have been passing by.

When I fell over, I thought for sure I was a goner, I couldn't swim worth a damn and yes I know that it sounds stupid to go on a cruise and not know how to swim but you forget something.

I had no intentions on the ship getting wrecked and me falling overboard in the first place! So I didn't see my lack of a swimming ability as a problem.

But after to-after last we-after however many days it's been, I haven't been keeping track, I know that it's probably a good idea but is it really though?

All it really does is just remind you that you are stranded and that's where your ass is gonna stay till you find a way off and that's what I've been doing.

I've been gathering all the stuff I'll need to make a boat now normally that wouldn't be a good idea since I don't know which way is land but Haru as promised to help out with that.

And I'm going to trust that he will, I think I've gotten to know him pretty well and he seems trustworthy or maybe that's what I'd like to believe of my savior but that's all I've got right now.

Belief, belief that I'll get off and go home, belief that Haru will come through and I'll be with my friends and family soon, speaking of friends... I wonder if they got off the cruise safely?

I really don't want to think that I was the only one to survive... I don't want that, I don't want that so god damn badly, I hope and pray for their safety.

Hopefully, someones listening and they are granted that wish for me, I thought staring up into the night sky.

"Are you okay?" Haru's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Yeah...Haru... when you saved me did you happen to see how many people got onto the lifeboats?" Haru shook his head lowering the fish he was eating.

There were quite a lot of bones sitting off into a pile, according to Haru, Merpeople have to eat a lot in order to keep up their strength.

So that's why he's got so many off into the corner as he holds onto his last one.

"No, I didn't stay long enough to see anyone else, I just went to save you and that was it" Haru finished off his fish as I asked my next question.

"But why did you save me?... not that I'm ungrateful but really what was in it for you?" I never got what made him come over to our cruise in the first place.

He's told me before that Merpeople tend to keep out of human business so why didn't he?

"Because it's what we do" It's... what we do? That doesn't really answer my question.

"What do you mean, you told me Merpeople tend to keep to themselves how can it be what you do when you don't bother humans" I pushed wanting to know why so badly for some strange reason.

It's just bothering me and I can't figure out why or shake it off of my mind why Haru came when he did instead of just swimming on.

"Why are you even helping me? Why didn't you just drop me off on this island and call it a day? What made you stay and deiced to help me even further by saying you'll push my makeshift boat to nearby land?" Haru's eyes cut toward me, staring right into mine.

"It's just what we do" Again he is not very helpful.

"Hmm but _why _tho? What's in it for you? What makes it something that you Merpeople feel the need to help a drowning human?" Still no emotion on his face whatsoever but I still kept my eyes on the lookout for just a tiny hint of emotion.

Annoyance, confusion as to why is this human questioning why she's being saved? ANYTHING!

But nope it was like looking at a rock but less boring cause at least he looked cute.

"Merpeople don't really feel the need to help humans, Merdolphins though it's just something we do" I had to stop myself from sighing.

Cause at the very least he gave me a clue that it's not Merpeople as a whole that are helpful but rather Merdolphins so that's something.

" but why do Merdolphins help humans? Like is every Merdolphin like this? Does every. single. one of you just feel like it's something you must do?"

"...I guess, haven't met a Merdolphin that hasn't helped a human... but I don't usually ask if they have or haven't" Okay so it's not a definite then that all Merdolphins are helpful.

"Alright...how did you find me though? Did you just so happen to come upon me or...or what?"

"I was told by a water Nymph that a human was knocked overboard and was praying for help so I came" A water nymph... their real? Okay, this is getting a bit scary.

Not the water nymph part but just that there's so much in this world we as human don't know about and like if Mermaid and water nymphs exist _what else exists? _

Wait_... _did he just say praying how did the water nymph know that I was _praying! _

I remember that night, I was knocked overboard, I was trying so desperately to swim up to the surface but no matter what I did I only seemed to just sink down.

And thoughts of my friends and family concern and worried sick about my whereabouts, unsure if I'm dead or still alive somewhere out there, my fate will forever remain unknown to them.

And in some ways to me, what's going to happen to my body once I die? Will some fish come by and eat me? or will I just rot away at the bottom of the sea?

I don't know, and what will happen to me spiritually? Is there a heaven or a hell? Or some kind of afterlife? Is it better will it be better than my current life?

These are all scary thoughts to me and I think about them the weaker I get from lack of oxygen, I was pretty sure I was crying about now.

But what does it matter if I am? sinking down to the bottom scared and frightened as I so desperately wish to be saved, I make a promise to any god that was willing to accept it that I'd be a better person if they'd just save me.

I'd care more about the environment, I swear I will, I'll donate, I'd do volunteer work I promise so please just please save me! I won't be selfish anymore, I see a homeless man on the streets I'll give him spare change.

I will do _anything _so please don't let me die out here, help me get back home, I want to see my mommy and daddy again, I feel more tears coming out and floating off to god knows where.

As I slowly and unwillingly fell asleep, fearing that I won't wake up as everything became dark, only to feel my body be jerked in a certain direction before passing out.

When I came to that's when I saw Haru giving me what I assume to be CPR but he kinda was pushing on me or anything at least I didn't recall him doing that.

But I didn't care I was alive! Alive and somewhat well on an island.

And though it took me a while to get over the fact that I was saved by a Merman, I still tried to think of ways off this island well once I woke back up after passing out from seeing a merman.

Plus the almost dying was still in my mind so I'm chalking that up as the TRUE and main reason why I passed out, the merman part was but a small role in it.

Just a tiny helping hand in it if you will.

Anyway enough focusing on the past more focusing on how did they nymph know that I had prayed.

"Um Haru... how did the nymph know that I had prayed?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"I guess because Poseidon had heard you praying for help or something" P-Poseidon!?

"Whoa, Poseidon like the Greek god?" I leaned in close to Haru tossing away any care about personal space.

A thoughtful expression grew on Haru's face (neat another new expression),"...I think those were the humans who use to worship him too alongside us at one point.."

.God! he's real, shit then doesn't that mean so are the others!? Or am I getting ahead of myself maybe Merpeople live longer or something and he isn't exactly a God but a King...

A really powerful Merking that can read mines or something, whatever you want to think was responsible for him knowing that I had been praying for help in the first place.

...BUT WHAT IF IT IS!? Then does that mean that Zeus exist? And all the others!? Wait...then...does that mean when I prayed to be saved...And I made all of those promises...

FFFFFFFFFFF********K, I'm going to have to keep them, aren't I? Just as I thought that the water got kinda violent and I Immediately took it as a yes.

Yes, I had to keep each and every one of my promise of being a better person... great... I sigh, well at least I'm alive so what's doing the right thing when my alternative was death.

Literally death, I much rather just do my best keeping my word then dying thank you very much.

"So I was saved thanks to Poseidon..." Haru shrugged not that I was asking him that more like just voicing it out loud to myself before getting out and moving away from the ocean so I can sleep without worry of the water constantly hitting up against me.

? ﾟﾌﾊ?

"Oh my god yes!" I covered my mouth as tears welled up in my eyes, "Finally!" I started jumping up and down kicking sand up in the air.

Screaming happily just as Haru just got back from hunting for more fish which he may have dropped when he heard me scream...

That's on me, "Y/n!" Haru called out my name swimming up to shore, his blue eyes scanned me for any harm well also taking in the area trying to find the cause of my screaming only to come up with nothing.

"What's...what's wrong?" I rushed up close to Haru super excited as I pointed over to the boat.

"I finished! I finally finished, I can't believe I did it but I did!" Haru's eyes went over to the boat, he was a lot more calmer looking now.

"Oh, when would you like to leave?" I looked back to the boat as I tried to think when would be the best time to get off of this island?

"I... I don't know, part of me wants to say right now but I think I should gather some food... it's going to be a while before we reach land so I should have something to eat..."

"I could catch you fish like usual or gave you some of my fed" Haru gestured toward his mouth causing me.

"Fed? What are you talking about?"

"It's this thing us Merdolphins can do to help take care of any humans we rescue to help keep them from starving and getting dehydrated we collect enough of our bodies resources and gave them some, it's kinda the reason we eat a lot more than the average Merpeson"... that does not sound at all appealing.

I shook my head declining, "no, no thank you, I'll just gather up some fruit or something" I tried to sound as polite as possible as I went to gather up as many fruits and stuff as I could before calling it a day.

Telling Haru we'll leave first thing in the morning, feeling like that would be the best possible time to go.

And when morning came I could not wait to get that bad boy into the water and go, the sooner we set sail the sooner I'll be home.

Where all my friends and family are.

Once it was in the ocean Haru started pushing it and I couldn't help but smile knowing that I was almost home.

I'll be home soon~


End file.
